


The New Universe

by pesteringShadow



Series: a new universe AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesteringShadow/pseuds/pesteringShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years after Sburb a new group of children find the game. With no warnings as to what it means these 7 children, and one adult begin an adventure that will change their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homestuck, Sburb, Sgrub are all owned by AH, names and appearances of the characters are all fictional, any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental

** ===> Be Mark Robinson. **

You are now Mark Robinson, A 33 year old man. You like older rock and gaming. You discovered Pesterchum shearly by mistake, but its a mistake you would gladly make again. 

** ==> Look in the Mirror.  **

You look in the mirror and smile. Your well-muscled frame, standing at 5'7" seems imposing, especially when dressed as you are today. You adjust your wire-framed glasses and smile again as you brush your shoulder length hair. Putting your brush in your Sylidex M2 you are glad you got the upgraded version. 

Today is a very special day for you, somehow all of your pesterchum friends are in the city at once and they insisted on getting together. Your good friend Brian siad he found some game disks that we just HAD to try. You always get a kick when Brian brings a game up, he gets more excited than you do.

 **=== > Check Your Android Phone for the Time.**  
Oh crap! Its 25 'til 5, the meeting will start without you. As you dash from your apartment, you grab your Headsmans Axe and stash it in your strife specibus..... Aunt Jade said "never leave home without a weapon" as such you don't. Ever. You jump on your Motovox S-397 and start her up, the fusion battery kicking in and giving you a full charge. You snicker to yourself amd think. Aunt Jade, you're the best. Good Aunt, Best Friend.

** ===> Arrive on Time. **

You make it with seconds to spare at the Bo Cha Cafe', the meeting place for your group. You slap on a nametag you made just for this, it having your name, and your chosen chumhandle on it. A few of the employees in the cafe' snicker at your chumhandle and you glance their direction.  
"It just so happens, I was using this nickname in the early 90's when your daddy was still.... 

** ===> Hold your tongue as you get tackled from behind by a very cute girl. **

Instead of finishing that sentance, you let out a loud grunt as you get tackled ny a girl yelling "OMG MARK, MY BEST MOIRAIL!!!" You know who this is immediately. You snicker again and roll to hug her. Your favorite RP buddy, Aiden Adams. "Hi, Aiden, um could you not be this enthused to see me? I mean a hug, sure, but a flying tackle? Come on sweety, I'm an old man!" She laughs a little and stands up, saying under her breath"Could have fooled me, look like you're in your 20's, and act like it at times too."

With a chuckle you motion to the large 10 seater table, while she chats away about college and her friends. An employee walks up shaking her head. "Sir you and your girlfriend can't sit here, this table is for large groups."

** ===> Look at Her Smugly. **

Why would you do that? Flaunting your superiority to employees has never been tour thing! Oh wait....  
Just as you are about to explain to the employee the situation your other friends arrive. Mandy and Jason lead the way, followed by Brian and Felicia, Brian carrying a bag full of the disks for this mystery game. At the back of the pack is Lanita and Essy, chuckling conspiritorially. You wave at them and the employee blushes and starts calling to the back in chinese......


	2. ===> Be Aiden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden gets ready for actually meeting her chumfriends. She gets double booked out of her cheap hotel and Mark helps his Moirail....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with/ owner of Marriot hotels.

** ===> Be Aiden Adams **

You startle awake to the sound of a vaccuum down the hall and almost forget where you are. You look to the nightstand, and you see your room key, stylized golden M on the back. You remember the hotel you had planned on staying in had double booked and you called Mark, not being the slightest bit familiar with Louisiana. A few minutes later a Marriot van pulled up beside you. "Amber Adams?" The driver asks from the window. When you nod, he gets out and grabs your bags and puts them in the van. He opens the door for you with a little bow. "Madame', the gentleman paying me told me how important you are and he regrets not being able to make it right now. Your master suite awaits you, all expenses paid while you are in town. If you need anything once we are there my name is Dominic... I will be happy to assist you"

** ===> Notice his "not-so-secretive" Oogling **

Appaerntly he thought when he looked at you, you wouldn't notice him staring at your chest..... he was wrong. With a slight hand movement, one of your knives is in your hand, against his throat. While he sputters and stutters you say calmly "Just because they are large and there, you have no reason to be a pig. If you do your job, maybe I won't tell Him you were staring at my chest.

Without another word he gets in the driver seat and restarts the engine. The trip was in complete silence, as the driver seemed more scared of the threat of telling Mark, than the knife being held to his throat. You start to wonder why telling Mark would be worse than dying....

** ===> Eat Breakfast and Shower **

You go downstairs for a light breakfast, knowing that lunch is going to be huge. As you walk past some of the employees are wide-eyed, you even see some of them bow slightly before someone pops them with an almost inperceptable head shake. You finally get fed up and grab a passing maid. "Why is everyone acting like I'm so important?" The maid looks around nervously and whispers "So very sorry your highness...." Wait, your Highness? "the gentleman who called for you last night Duke Verole Chysen, warned us that you, his daughter would need to be picked up and we were to show you respect, but not bring up your royal heratage...." Shaking your head slightly, you tell her to carry on. Apparently, Mark had a prankster moment and used his character name to rent the room for you. Makes you wonder how close he lives to here....

** ===> Get Dressed and Head for the Meeting!!! **

You step out of the shower smelling of black cherry and cremé. You put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a bunny airbrushed on it, you use a little makeup and put on the pentacle necklace Mark mailed you for your birthday last year.

When you get to the van downstairs Dominic is still on duty. He opens your door and stands at attention. Maybe this won't be too bad after all...

As you ride you hear a high pitched whine as a scooter passes you, the driver's face hidden by the tinted plate on his ice blue helmet.

You get out of the van and tell the driver you will call when you are done if you need a ride. As you walk through the door you come in on the driver of the scooter mid sentance and you can't help yourself..... "using this nickname before your daddy....." you pounce screaming "OMG MARK! MY FAVORITE MOIRAIL!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Aiden, you get the second chapter all to yourself ;-D


	3. ===> Be Kainen Ahsern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to one of the trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every character will have a chapter devoted to them. For the next few chapters we will meet the trolls of the new universe.

** ===> Be Kainen Ahsern **

You are Kainen Ahsern, an 19 sweep old troll. You enjoy music, especially the music of a close friend, art, exploration andstaying alive. The last one, your close friends have helped you with since your eyes started to develop color. You are a limeblood, usually culled once discovered. To avoid culling you have ventured deep into the frontier, built a science base and have lived here for a full sweep at this point. 

Currently you are rushing to your husktop for one reason.... you finally got a deep space transmitter set up. Now you can troll your friends from he comfort of home! You start the husktop and eagerly await the startup. You think as the slow thing loads, "I need to get better equipment if I am going to stay here......"

Once Trollian loads you check your list:

 

°subduedLunatic  
¤artisticClarity  
°phantomActuator  
°inventivePerpetuator  
¤faunaFlora  
°typhloticAdept  
°worldlyPrognosticator

He scrolls through the short list, happily sending messages to both of the girls online. 

**CURRENTpesteringShadow[CPS] begins trolling CURRENTartisticClarity[CAC]**

Hey AC when you see this message back, I finally got my deep space transmitter!

**CURRENTpesteringShadow[CPS] begins trolling CURRENTfaunaFlora[CFF]**

Hey FF, its me, I know its been 10 perigee cycles, but if you could message me back I can explain..... I've missed you. 

He then sits and waits.........


	4. ===> Be Callia Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written By Callia, for Callia

Your name is CALLIA LAUREL and wow are you UNBEARABLY SHY. It doesn’t help that you’re MOOGLE SIZED either. I guess it has its perks though! Your MOIRAIL always lets you ride on his shoulders. But I’m sure if you weren’t so SMALL he’d let you anyway because he’s so STRONG.

 

You enjoy MUSIC, you can’t get enough of it actually! You can play all sorts of INSTRUMENTS but your favorite is your little LYRE that MUSEDAD gave to you.

 

Your weapon is of the BOOMERANGkind and even though it’s much,much bigger than you, Your INNER STRENGTH is helpful.  
Your troll tag is faunaFlora and ¥ou tend to speak ver¥ softl¥ and quietl¥

Your Cloudtop chimes the troll Final Fantasy victory sound. oh, it looks like someone is pestering you! You look at the screen and see your friends names, one is lit up that you haven't seen in a long while.

**CURRENTpesteringShadow [CPS] began trolling CURRENTfaunaFlora[CFF] at 21:50 local time.**

**[CPS] Hey FF, its me, I know its been 10 perigee cycles, but if you could message me back I can explain..... I've missed you.**

**[CFF] oh ah..Kainen! its so good to talk to ¥ou again! i miss ¥ou too.**

**[CPS] I finally got a deep space transmitter, i'm deep in the frontier, and am trying to get in touch with everyone! I have some stuff I have to do for now, but I'll talk to you soon.**

**[CFF] O-oh thats great! I can't wait to hear from everyone else. and maybe when you get done with all that importand stuff, perhaps we can hang out like we used to...?" You chuckle to youself and think about old times. old times were great.**

**[CPS] Maybe online, unfortunately I'm about 3 solar systems away in the deep frontier. Though I might be making a trip back soon. ;-P**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Callia's intro, by Callia her self, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. ===> Be Nysili Katzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the trolls gets introduced.... a little tension, a little problem...

** ===> Be Nysili Katzee **

You are now Nysili, and man your life bites right now. You woke up this morning to a drone raid on your space station "The Beast" and your first thoughts were, "There here to cull us!", however, this may be worse. You've heard that the current generation of grand highblood wasn't as bad as the last, and you hoped to never find out... Today you have to meet with him.

** ===> Wait outside of the room. **

No arguments there! You didn't want to be here in the first place! Now, that you see lowbloods, most with one injury or another, you REALLY don't want to be here. 

A short troll with nubby horns sticks jis head out the door to the chamber and looks your direction:

"I FUCKING HOPE YOU ARE NYSILI, HE'S A PAIN NORMALLY, BUT HELL, HE'S WAITING."

You slowly walk towards the door and see four people in the room, the shouting midget, a legislacerator, the gran highblood himself, and to your surprise, the current Condencence. Your jaw drops slightly.

"MiRaCle Of MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLes" the grand highblood says. 

The condence laughs slightly. "Gamzee you're going to glubbing scare her, this fishen't a trawl."

The legislacerator snickers, clutching her cane. You notice she is standing near the short shouty troll. "L3TS G3T TH1S OV3RW1TH, TH3 H1GHBLOOD 4ND 1 H4V3 4 BUSY C4S3LO4D..."

"LiTtLe SiS dOn'T sCaRe ThAt EaSy, BeSiDeS, iF tErEzI iS rIgHt, ShE's GoInG tO bE sEeInG rEaLlY sCaRy ShIt SoOn EnOuGh. AlSo, FeF, tHiS iS a CoUrTcHaMbEr, PlEaSe DrOp ThE fIsHpUnS."

Short and shouty says: "LOOK CLOWN GIRL, YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE PLAYING A GAME WITH YOUR FRIENDS, MAKE SURE TO WIN." With that he looks at the others, "Now was that fucking hard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nysi, this one's for you.


	6. ===> Be Jason Woodard, rock star!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another human, enjoy!

** ===> WAKE THE FUCK UP! **

As your phone alarm goes off you groggily reach for it, not wanting to go into the more obnoxious things you and Nathan Explosion said the night your band Summer of Blood opened for Dethklok that one night. When you feel a pair of glasses beside your phone, you get a little worried. When you feel a decidedly feminine hand run fingers through your chest hairs, it gets worse....

** ===> Look behind you in fear.... **

You've done drunken one nighters before, but this time, you had planned on meeting your online friend Mandy after the concert. You look over your shoulder.....

"Morning sexy man, you really need a better way to wake up..." Mandy kisses your nose with a giggle, the look of shock on your face must be epic. "Mornin' to you too Mandy, unfortunately I don't remember how we got here... I must have had a few too many visits from Capt'n Jack last night..." As she giggles she looks in your eyes. "Don't worry bout it. I drove you here and you were a complete gentleman. Can't say the same about the guy who tried to rip my shirt off, thanks by the way...." She motions to the 'And Justice For All' shirt she's wearing....

** ===> Look in terror at the priceless shirt she has on **

No need, the shirt IS valuable, but not as much as seeing her, hair messy and everything in the morning light. "You should let me treat you to," you check the time on your phone; 11:27 "lunch, I want to hang with you before the get together tonight. I'll pay, but only because its...." You are cut off mid sentance as she jumps on you, wrapping her legs around your waist and pressing her lips to yours. After the kiss she shrugs slightly, "Sure, I can go for that, but we need to stop by my place so I can change...." The grin splitting your face dosen't stop all day.

When you get to the chinese buffet where everyone is supposed to meet, you see an 18 year old girl flying tackle a guy who looks like he's in his late twenties, yelling "OMG MARK! MY FAVORITE MOIRAIL!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah! Metal! Roflmao


	7. ===> Be Felicia Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name says it all

** ===>Be Felicia Strider **

You are now Felicia Strider. Your famous father, DJ Dave, a.k.a. Dave Strider, is blasting on the stereo of your black and red Thunderbird. When daddy bought it for your 17th birthday, he said that a woman driving this car was _ironic_ , as women aren't great at picking musclecars.... that earned him a slap from your friend Brian's mom.... funniest birthday ever!

**_=== > Hit the mall to meet up with daddy_ **

Daddy Dave is playing at a mall in Louisiana today, a free concert to help with breast cancer or something. You chuckle inwardly at the thought of the cool kid of all time wearing a pink "SAVE THE BOOBIES" shirt. However you maintain your passive facadè.

When you get to the mall, you park beside the DS Express, Dave's awesome tour bus. You walk inside and hear girls screaming, the concert is over, you timed it to br ironically late as always.

** ===> Spot Dave and give him the patented ironic daddy hug **

You jog over, lightly hugging Dave's shoulders yelling the phrase you know he hates...... "DADDY!" His eyebrow perks slightly behind the famed Ben Stiller shades, and he whispers, "Call me bro, its a Strider tradition, come on, lets go" as he heads towards the door pulling you behind him. People used to rush him until he started keeping a sword with him. He glances back and says "Happy birthday kid" as he gets you to the tour bus. You talk for hours before he has to go. And you head to the get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in a hurry while typing this one up, sorry for its berivity and vagueness


	8. ===>Be Mandy Conder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Mandy end up in Jason's hotel room anyway?

** ===> Me Mandy Conder **

Ooooooohhh yeahhhhh! Mandy in the house! You fan yourself with the 3 tickets you have for the Summer of Blood concert, some other bands are playing as well, but you don't give two damns about Shitstain of a Down or Slipknot, you get to see JASON! Your room mate is laughing her little blonde ass off. 

"You should give me the backstage pass Mandy, you don't have a chance of hooking up with a musician." your room mate Ellisabeth says in a playful tone. You turn to look at her smiling smugly, "Then why did said musician send me tickets and a single backstage pass to see him huh?" She shakes her head and hugs you. A smile on her face. "I'm just pkaying with you silly, go get him tiger, you really need to get laid anyway."

With that you hand her 2 of the tickets smiling mischieviously "so do you bitch!" With a swat to her ass you get dressed and get ready. You are taking your own car because, well Ellisabeth and her boyfriend want to see all the bands, you don't. You put on a cute shirt with skulls and hearts on it, a black pleated skirt and your steel toed boots. Loading your strife specibus, MACEkind, and you aren't talking the spray either. You equip your Mourningstern and smile. Let some douche grab YOUR ass like at the last concert you were at.

When you arrive, you see Jason out front smoking a camel. "Hey sexy-beast, can I get one of those?" you say with a little pout and a wink. His smile lights up the room and he hands you one. Pulling his lighter out and lighting it for you he says "Drinks after the concert right?" You nod eagerly and both of you head in.

Near the last song of their set, a girl sees Jason shoot you a wink and toss you a shirt, a brand new Blood shirt. The bitch being jealous waits till you have it on and spills her entire 64oz gutbuster of faygo all over you. Before you can react, the music has stopped and Jason's there over you looking at the girl making the 'take this bitch outta here motion with his hand' 

Aftewards you go for drinks and small talk. He eventually gets drunk (lightweight) and you drive him to the hotel and help him in bed. He pulls you in and cuddles till morning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about jow long this took to update, been working my full time job and haven't had time unfortunately......


	9. ===> Be Andues Convar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to phantomActuator....

** ===> Be Andues Convar **

Of course you are Andues! No one better!   
You just finished another successful FLARP campaign, so you switch from your gaming clothes, (An indigo set of platemail, with the fabled belt of slaves) into your standard suit. For some reason, the elder blueblood insisted that you dress like this..... (mullet, dirty wifebeater, jeans and sneakers). You walk in and smile a dagger pointed smile at the hivemother. Rumor is the eight-eyed bitch used to be a real bad person, but you can't stay perfect forever.

** ===> Tease the Spiderbitch! **

NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, ASSHOLE!  
Last kid to pick on her fell off the top of the building onto a fucking four-wheeled vehicle filled with swords. Guess his luck ran out.

"Andues, just what do you think you are staring at!!!!!!!!" She says loudly, scaring you out of your revalry. "Sorry Mrs. Serket, I was captivated by your charm and beauty." So. Fucking. Smooth. She smiles and you swallow hard. "Young man. At barely 8 sweeps, you had better not be saying you pity me. I think you will be diss8pointed."

You feel your bravado slip from you, suddenly nervous. She chuckles softly. "I'll just go to my room now, sorry Mrs. Serket."  
You notice she's playing with her Flourite Octcet again, like shes preparing for war.......

** ===> Proper Introduction this time Squirt! **

You are  Andues Convar and your 8th wriggling day was yesterday. Your Trollian account name is phantomActuator. Your strife specibus is LASSOkind and you are currently using the lasso of apprehension. You are so ready for the game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with an interesting specibus for him was difficult.......but fun!


	10. ===> Be Aluarn Farsan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Troll for you fans!

"Oh Zhitt! I'll ptibably be latte for my own corpze partty!"

You hurredly get dressed, putting on all 14 rings and all 12 necklaces. You have to go meet up with your moirail Nysili and she hates when you are late. You go rushing out the hive, grabbing your trusty bladed yoyo on the way. Knowing her this "fun night" will involve heavy combat at some point especially since she supposedly found her grumpy flushcrush.

You come walking up behind her silently, the grass muffling your heavy steps. As you get closer you notice she's dingering a vial of lime green liquid. You didn't know thattrolls of her hemocastê liked sophor that much but hey, whatever makes her happy.

"You are 5 minutes late, Aluarn." She sounds unhappy as she says it, but not at the lateness as usual. So you walk pver and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everytthing alrightt Nyz? You zound zad. Need me to break outt tthe pile?" She shakes her head and looks down. "Not that easy today Alu, Imet the grand highblood today..... I almost wet myself. That motherfucker is scart, also met Neophite Pyrope, and the damn Condencence. I was in a room with all the powerful people in Alternia today, and I was scared."

You softly pat her back and whisper "At least they didn't kill you. Must have been important." 

"It was, Alu, they know we are about to play S'grub and they said we better win........"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the update delay, writers block is a painin the waste chute, and my mind was stuck in the abulation block.


	11. end of the get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get together between humans is over, this follows Marks disasterous trip home.

**=== > Hug everyone goodnight.**

You hug everyone good night and head out, carrying your copy of the game in your jacket pocket. As you jump on your electric scooter, you smile. It was good to see everyone... You adjust your glasses before pulling your helmet on and start the scooter, quickly throttling up to max speed.

 

Suddenly, about a mile from your home, the road caves in from under you. As you fall into the void, you close your eyes. Knowing that the sudden stop is going to be what  
kills you, you don't bother to scream. You feel cold enveloping you......

===> Wake up and sputter out water.

You do so, adding in flailing to the mix. Somehow you survived the fall. Looking up, you see the full moon about 800 feet up. You pull out your lighter and flick it, illuminating the cave you are in. There are pictures of meteors falling from the sky, as well as familiar spyrographs on the wall. There is also a heavy bound tome, resting on a pedistol. The cover reads " **How to Survive this Nooktaint game** " by Karkat Vantas. You captchalogue the book as you pull your climbing gear from the sylidex. Looks like a long climb,followed by a long read.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should finish intros first, but had to get this off my mind to continue :-( sorry if it confuses anyone.


	12. Kainen, get prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you are waiting for your friends to all get onliline, you find a disk sitting on your keyboard that you don't remember, in fact there are 2...

You come in from killing one of the local spotted milkbeasts for dinner, and the air is charged, as if someone had been here. You know your hive's security protocols are not only enabled, but are also set to notify you if a ship approaches, let alone if someone actually has the audacity to land here, or enters your hive. The air smells like it was recently disturbed. 

As you dart around the hive, you find a note on top of 2 disks. Growling slightly, you stalk around the hive looking for the intruder, the lingering smell is that of a rustblood.  
Finally you pick up the note.

"Kainen, 

Y0u d0 n0t kn0w me, but all the same y0u must listen t0 my w0rds. When y0ur friends c0ntact y0u, they will ask if y0u are willing t0 play a game with them. Have pr0vided y0u a c0py 0f the aff0rementi0ned game. Play and y0u and y0ur friends will create a new w0rld t0gether. G00d luck.

A.M."

He reads the note and smirks. He was pkanning on getting his friends together anyway. He opens his husktop and sees a message from Nysili. "Kainen, would you like to play a game with me?"


	13. ===> Be Lanita Mayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Lanita...

**=== >Be Lanita Mayo**

Having woke up in the early morning, you almost forgot what today was. You saw your good friend Mark leave for work and it clicked. "OMG! WE HAVE THE MEAL TODAY! You go into your huge walk-in closet ( _read "spare bedroom"_ )and start to search for the perfect outfit. Looking over every selection you have, you pull out a black pants suit, a red miniskirt, and a set of jeans and a t-shirt. Looking over at your faithful housemate you whisper, "Which do you think Mazy?" 

Mazy, lazily lifts her snow white head and yawns. She stands up and sniffs all 3 outfits, looks at you, then starts walking through the closet. She comes out and looks at the bed. With a bright flash of green you see another outfit. The other 3 outfits dissapear and Mazy plops on the floor. Laying down her back is still up to your hip. You scratch her butt and pick up the new outfit. The pair of skin tight white leather pants catch the light makinh them almost look like PVC, the top she picked was a white t-shirt with a heart, cracked down the center.

You take your time getting ready. Goofing off on your synthisizer, remixing the Castlevania© theme song. About 3 hours till the meeting you shower, do your makeup, and get dressed. You decide to put on your thigh-high white leather stilletto boots and you jump on your Suzuki and head towards dinner, knowing you look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I get some people to RP the last Trolls I will be finishing the humans off

**Author's Note:**

> Completely headcannon, sorry but this is my first fic.


End file.
